The White Priestess and Her Guardian
by xchrispx
Summary: Because despite whatever fate threw at them they would always have each other. A series of Kensuke x Kagura one shots.


**A/N: Ok so after reading Ga-Rei for like the third time I had to start writing this series of one shots. Obviously I ship Kensuke x Kagura so yeah. If any of you have any ideas feel free to share them. Can never be too much Kensuke x Kagura.**

* * *

"Kagura."

His voice was husky, unlike any tone she had ever heard from him before. It reverberated in her eardrums, a soft yet powerful whisper in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were half lidded, with a desire in them that no one had ever directed at her before. The soft touch of his callused fingers on her waist almost burned pleasantly.

She could feel a funny, fuzzy feeling in her gut that was completely foreign to her. It forced her to rub her thighs together for a reason her mind just couldn't comprehend at the moment. Something was happening to her and it scared her, but despite the fear she knew she didn't want him to stop.

Closer, ever closer he leaned towards her and-

"Ken-chan!"

Kagura, flushed beyond belief, shot up in her bed, eyes wide, mouth gasping for air as she fought to understand what just happened. After a few more moments of audible gasps, Kagura came to her senses.

If one thought that would help her recompose herself they would've been dead wrong. Blood flowed towards her face as she threw her blanket over her hunched form.

She had that dream about Ken-chan again!

Or rather she _a_ dream about Ken-chan again.

They were never exactly the same and actually that one had been mild compared to . . . . . others.

She buried her face into her pillow at that point.

It was so embarrassing!

Ken-chan was her friend.

Her first real friend that understood her, and there she was having those perverted dreams about him.

Again.

 _'Wait. Are they perverted? Am I a pervert?'_

She screamed into her pillow.

"This all Nori's fault." she whimpered.

He must have infected her somehow.

She just knew it.

After a few moments of just wanting to die from embarrassment, Kagura managed the strength to peek at the time on her phone.

"6:58!"

She needed to start getting ready for school soon.

A groan escaped her lips.

That meant she would be seeing Ken-chan. Normally seeing Ken-chan was the highlight of her day, never failing to bring a smile to her face, but that wasn't when she had weird (because she was not a pervert) dreams about him.

Maybe she should just stay home?

No that wouldn't work.

If she did that then Ken-chan would either call or come over.

He was sweet like that.

Always worrying about her and doing everything within his power, and out of it, to keep her safe and make sure she was ok. The thought of calling him herself and making some excuse for not coming to school crossed her mind but was quickly discarded. She was a horrible liar in general and lying to Ken-chan was basically impossible. Even the smallest of white lies to him ate at her constantly.

After all, how could she lie to someone who not only cared so much about her but _did_ so much for her?

The idea of sending text fluttered through her mind next but that just seemed . . . . cowardly. In fact her current thought process seemed cowardly, and Kagura was anything but a coward.

She had survived countless life and death situations before, mostly thanks to Ken-chan, and now that she thought about it she couldn't help but wonder how she survived without him since so many of those situations recently ended with him pulling her out of the jaws of death right at the last moment.

.

.

.

Well, whatever.

The point was she wasn't going to run away from this.

So with her determination burning, Kagura stood up from her bed . . . . . only to feel something wet in her panties.

Needless to say she was screaming into her pillow for a long time.

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Yeah, that wasn't helping Kagura at all.

She still couldn't get the image, the touch, the sound, of Ken-chan out of her mind.

 _'What do I do?!'_ clutching her head, Kagura mentally screamed.

It probably wasn't the smartest decision, judging by the strange looks she was getting.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that girl?"

Good thing Ken-chan couldn't see her.

"Kagura!"

Speaking of Ken-chan, there he was waving at her from the intersection they meet up at on the way to school.

Despite being able to look death in the eye without flinching, just the sight of Ken-chan had caused her entire body to freeze and her mouth to open and close in a poor attempt to speak.

Not like she knew what to say anyways.

It would probably just come out as mindless babble.

"Kagura, are you ok, your face is all red?"

"Wha-?! I-! Uh-! I-! I-!"

Like that.

Concerned with her reaction, Kensuke furrowed his brows and placed his hand on Kagura's forehead.

He was touching her.

Ken-chan was touching her.

Her brain went into overload at that point.

She could practically feel the steam coming from her ears.

Thus there was only one thing to do to salvage the situation.

"C-Come on, Ken-chan, we need to get to school!"

Leaping away from the boy of her dreams, literally, Kagura took off like a bolt of lightning.

"Don't run in the streets!"

(Honk!)

(Honk!)

"Move out of the way you dumb kid!"

"Kya! Sorry!"

"Kagura, wait!"

But she didn't wait, she was too busy running like an Olympic sprinter.

Sheesh what was with her?

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't used to looking after her.

* * *

 _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

She was soooooooo stupid.

It went without saying that Kagura regretted her reaction to seeing Ken-chan. Which was why she had her head buried in her arms at her desk, hoping she would just _die._

Why did she have to run?

Ken-chan probably thought she was some kind of freak!

A sigh escaped her lips.

Either that or he thought she hated him.

With wide eyes Kagura's head shot up from her desk.

Oh no!

What if Ken-chan thought she hated him and he ended up hating her?!

Oh God, this was getting worse and worse.

If Ken-chan hated her then she might as well be dead.

She had to apologize to him.

On cue the door slid open revealing Ken-chan.

A _sweaty_ Ken-chan.

No words escaped Kagura's open mouth and instead she gulped.

 _His knee traveled ever so slowly, the feeling of his bare skin sliding up between her thighs was cruel as it was tantalizing. His rough fingers claiming her body as her own, leaving her with no desire to reclaim it. Sweat dripped off his bare chest, enveloping his musty scent with her own._

"Hehehehehehehe."

(Drip.)

(Drip.)

"Kagura! Kagura! Snap out of it!"

Ok, so Kensuke was officially worried.

First Kagura had freaked out in the morning and took off like, well, him being chased by those creepy child spirits, almost getting hit by a car in the process. And now she had this weird smile one her face (it reminded him WAY to much of Izuna), a creepy laugh escaping her lips (again too Izuna-like for his liking), and blood dripping from her nose.

And no matter how much he freaking shook her she.

Wouldn't.

Snap.

Out.

Of.

It.

Realization struck Kensuke like a streak of lightning.

He even leapt back in shock as if burned.

 _'Could this have something to do with Byakuei?! But what could it be? Damn it, why can't she tell me beforehand about these things?!'_

It was at that moment that Kagura snapped out of her stupor. Confused, Kagura's eyes drifted left to right before a dripping noise drew her attention towards her desk.

 _'Nosebleed?'_

Why would she have a nosebleed?

She had been . . . . . . . . Nori got nosebleeds when he . . . . . .

Oh. My-.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" all anyone saw was a blur that seemed to be a banshee judging from the shriek.

All Kensuke could do was stare in shock at the door, his mind literally locking down to keep itself from overloading from confusion.

 _'Just what the hell was going oooooooooooon?!'_

* * *

Apparently drowning herself in a bathroom sink was harder then it looked. All she got was a wet face and water up her nose, which kind of burned. So drowning herself was out, there was no way she was doing it in a toilet, because really, the thought of someone finding her body headfirst in a toilet would be beyond embarrassing.

But Kagura was a girl on a mission.

So she _would_ kill herself.

Was she overreacting?

Not in her opinion.

She had acted like _Nori._

In her opinion it was enough said.

But . . . . ok maybe she was being over dramatic. It wasn't like Ken-chan had known exactly what she was thinking. Maybe she could come up with something. While Kagura hated lying to Ken-chan she WOULD make an exception.

It was either that or kill herself.

"Kagura, are you in there?"

Wow, how was he so good at finding her?

"A few people said you were in here, so can you say something?"

Oh, well that wasn't as impressive.

"Because of you don't then I'm gonna feel like some crazy person talking to an empty bathroom, soooo?"

Kagura couldn't help the giggle escape her lips.

Really was there anyone better than Ken-chan?

"So I'll take that as I'm talking to a bathroom."

Nope, no one.

With a warm sensation filling her stomach, Kagura sheepishly cracked the bathroom door open drawing a retreating Ken-chan's attention.

"Hi, Ken-chan."

Seeing a timid Kagura, a rare sight, Kensuke couldn't help but blush.

"Uh, hey. A-Are you ok? You seemed troubled." averting his eyes to the side, Kensuke nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

It was at that moment that pure genius inspiration struck Kagura. She could only assume it was all the work to protect the innocent finally coming around to her.

"Y-Yeah. I just had . . . ," come on she could do it, all she had to is say it and she was home free, "girl problems."

The ultimate excuse.

"O-Oh."

And just like that she was saved.

"Ok. I was worried for a minute that it had something to do with Byakuei."

Kagura, hearing his reply, blinked once, twice before a tender smile made its way on her face.

 _'I made him worry again.'_

It was sweet how much he worried about her, it really was.

"Sorry, Ken-chan. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Now she felt really bad about lying to him.

But, well, sacrifices needed to be made at dire times.

"No, it's fine." he shrugged, calming down from his former fluster. "As long as you're ok that's what's important."

Really Kagura couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve Ken-chan.

"Well, come on. If we don't hurry we'll be late for class."

Suddenly, the day was looking like a better one.

* * *

"Ok class, for today's lesson we'll be using the pools so head to your lockers and change into your swimsuits."

Their teacher's words echoed through Kagura's mind leaving her as nothing more than a petrified statue.

They had swimming class?

But that meant . . . . Ken-chan and . . . . . swimsuit which meant . . .

 _Muscular bare abs pressed against her skin, her bra the only thing keeping their chests apart. But such a thin barrier couldn't keep the feel of his defined pectorals from stimulating her hardening nipples. Her fingers ghosted and danced along his back, memorizing every muscle._

"Hehehehehehehe."at that point Kagu-Nori made a reappearance, which of course meant a perverted smile, giggle, and nosebleed; it was the complete package. "Ken-chan shirtless."

Oh no, she was doing it again!

 _'Damn it Nori, I blame you for this!'_

He was on her list.

And if there was one thing everyone didn't want to be apart of it was her list.

But that was a matter for a different day, currently she had other problems.

In short, what should she do?!

Dreams were one thing but she was going to see the real thing, and she did NOT want pull another Nori!

But how was she supposed to control herself?

Just thinking about her dreams left her all hot and bothered.

Oh God, that was something Nori said!

She was losing it!

And to make matters worse she had subconsciously gotten dressed into her school swimsuit and was literally walking through the door that led to the swimming area. As if the world was testing her itself she was blessed with the sight of Ken-chan bursting from the water.

 _' . . . Oh, wow.'_

Ken-chan was in . . . . great shape.

Far better than any other male students, although judging by the poses they were dishing out they either didn't notice or care.

But Kagura had no eyes for them.

She was too stuck on staring at Ken-chan's arms, chest, and abs.

They were _very_ nice _._

 _'Uh oh! It's happening again!'_

Quick as a striking viper, Kagura's hand shot up and pinched her nose. The situation was definitely going down hill in a hurry. The best thing she could do was put her head down and make her way towards a nearby bench.

Not the easiest thing to do with her thighs pressed together.

Hm, now that she thought about it that pool looked awfully easy to drown in.

 _'No.'_ she shook her head dispelling such thoughts. _'Ken-chan wouldn't let me drown.'_

There was no way The Bodyguard (her secret nickname for him because it was perfect for Ken-chan) would let her die from _drowning._ Kind of an embarrassing way to die after all she's been through.

So once again suicide to escape from her mortification was out, and the reason she was being so strange was . . . . she had nothing.

Why was she acting so _weird_?

This couldn't be how she acted towards boys she liked, could it?

She wouldn't really know since she had nothing to compare her current change to. Ken-chan was the only boy who she ever thought of like _that._ Every male she knew was either a colleague or someone she saw as a surrogate family member.

That is until she met Ken-chan of course.

So, was this how she acted around boys (Ken-chan) she liked?

Like some kind . . . . some kind of . . . Nori!

At that point Kagura figured life was hell.

Such a morbid outlook wasn't her but, well, what else was going to call it?

She was having weird dreams about Ken-chan, nosebleeds from flashbacks of those dreams, and of course, she was currently screaming her head off.

Why was she acting like a girl Nori?!

Was his influence on her stronger then she thought?

Was she a pervert?!

Was there a way to stop this?!

"Kagura, calm down!"

Strong, callused hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her from her meltdown.

"Huh?" giving a few blinks of surprise, Kagura subconsciously let her hand drift from her nose as her eyes trailed up the arms holding her.

Forearms: nice.

Drip.

Biceps: yummy.

Drip.

Triceps: oh my.

Drip.

Deltoids: she wanted to poke them.

Drip.

Letting her eyes dance along Collar Bone Road, Kagura once again found herself fascinated by Ken-chan's chest. She couldn't for the life of her tear her eyes away from the sight before her, and to make things worse Kagura was pretty sure she heard "muscles muscles muscles" coming from _somewhere._

The voice sounded frighteningly like her own, but she was going crazy so it was probably nothing.

The next thing Kagura knew was the painful sensation of her cheeks being pulled apart.

"En-can, hah hurhs!"

Hearing her misspoken response that was accompanied with just a few droplets of tears, Kensuke blushed and released his hold on her.

Rubbing her cheeks, Kagura sent a pout at the object of her affection (obsession?).

"Sorry, but you were freaking out! Are you alright?!" kneeling down, Kensuke let his concern overshadow how cute Kagura looked while pouting.

Pouting and . . . . wearing a swimsuit.

A blush formed on his cheeks as Kensuke leaped back, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"S-So are you ok?"

"Huh? Am I ok? Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok?!"

"Well, you were screaming and your nosing is bleeding. Again."

"Eep!" with a squeak of surprise a red faced Kagura clamped her hands on her nose.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Kensuke himself knew he was starting to sound like a broken record but Kagura was acting so out of it _._ It was really starting to worry him but he had no idea what to do.

Kagura on the other hand knew exactly what she needed to do, she needed to lie to Ken-chan again.

 _'This day keeps getting worse and worse.'_

Taking a steady breathe, Kagura prepared to once again lie to the person who had stayed with her from the day they met.

"Actually, could you do me a favor and tell the teacher I'm not feeling too good?"

"Sure." Ken-chan was quick to answer her; it wasn't a surprise he was ready to help her. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

The nurse's office?

Huh, that was a good idea.

That way she didn't need to be tempted by the sight of a shirtless, wet Ken-chan.

She had already burned every inch of him into her mind anyways.

So with that thought process over with, Kagura opened her mouth to reply, only to spot something at the corner of her eyes. What she saw completely threw out the option of leaving.

What did she see?

Girls.

Girls giggling.

Girls giggling while looking at Ken-chan.

Girls giggling while looking at a shirtless, wet Ken-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, Hell could be on Earth for all she cared.

Kagura was going NOWHERE.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so this chapter, which is just the first part, was inspired by how Kensuke would have erotic dreams about Kagura. I just thought one day what if Kagura also had dreams about Kensuke and bam! This chapter was born.**

 **While I think I did good a job with keeping Kensuke in character I'm not so sure about Kagura. In my defense the manga only focused on the emotional attraction Kagura had for Kensuke. They never really mentioned any physical attraction she had for him. Also I wanted this chapter to be fun to read. Hopefully I did a good job at it.  
**

 **A have a few other ideas for future chapters, here's a few: Kensuke loses his memory instead of Kagura, and she takes it upon herself to take care of him. The fight between Kagura and Shizuru in the bathroom gets really wild as Kagura's jealousy gets the better of her. Kensuke's parents come home and Kagura is crazy nervous about meeting them. A few post canon chapters of course. Those will jump around timeline-wise. I definitely want to write one about them as parents.**

 **Well that's just a few for now. I'll say more on other chapters.  
**

 **Anyways hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
